


Protective

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rape Attempt, Vigilante, nothing graphic, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Two times Clary Fray meets The Wolf, a vigilante that goes after rapists.





	Protective

The streets were dark and it was slightly cold. Clary Fray was walking home from a date. It had been a mess. Somehow, she never seemed to click with any of the guys she met up with. They were attractive, that was for sure, if she believed Maureen’s comments when she shared her newest finds.

Right now she was wishing he hadn’t been an asshole, and that he had taken her home. She tightened her coat around her and turned into the alley.

The walls were tight, the light non existent and she was simply too spooked to do anything but walk faster at this point. She should have worn practical shoes. And a warmer coat. And… ugh, why was she so… careless.

Footsteps. Behind her. Shit.

She turned around, glancing behind her and saw the silhouette of a man. No, no. Not right now, she didn’t want to have anything to do with a stranger in a dark alley, when she was just trying to get home.

She started walking faster. The footsteps followed her sudden change of pace smoothly. God. this shouldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening. Clary was honestly starting to panic. It was probably nothing. Just a guy. And her. In a dark alley. At 10.30 pm. Maybe she should call someone. She got her phone out.

She still walked a little faster. She couldn’t hear the guy much anymore, maybe it was her own heartbeat being far too loud, or it was just because he was gone. She gulped and started to relax, before turning to check behind her again.

He was still there. He was also closer. Clary started running then. She didn’t care if the guy was just a normal person with good intentions, who didn’t want anything from her. She would rather be ridiculous and hurt his feelings than be in danger.

She was right. Soon after she started running, he started running as well. Fuck this. Fuck this fucking date and her heels that were now keeping her from running properly. Fuck them. Fuck Maureen and her stupid fashion advice.

She felt herself falling before she realized what was happening. She hit the ground with a groan, phone falling onto the pavement. Her knees stung a little, she was probably bleeding, but all she could register were the footsteps getting closer and how she couldn’t get the pepper spray out of her bag in her panic.

The footsteps stopped. She could hear him breathe. She gulped. A hand on her arm, turning her over to face him. No. No good intentions.

The man looked down at her and she recognized him instantly. The date. The guy from the date. This was just a silly silly joke.

“You thought you could really leave without paying? After looking like a tease all evening? Fucking bitch.”

He spat on the ground next to her and she thrashed. He was stronger than her. No. Please god no.

“I’ll pay you back. I’ve got 50 bucks on me.” She begged and he shook his head.

“Too late, baby girl. I’m gonna get my payment elsewhere.” His voice wasn’t even cruel, like some kind of bad guy in a movie. He was… talking normally. Was he how he talked with every other girl he went on “dates” with?

He was reaching to pull up her skirt when something collided with his side. Violently. He was sent tumbling on the side, howling in pain. There was a new person standing there.

Clary got up as fast as she could, as the mystery person started pummeling the man with hits, punches and kicks. They were rather small, and rather thin, but somehow they seemed to do a lot of damage. Something was shining on their fists.

Their gloves had claws on them. Wow. This must have been the Wolf. The Wolf was a vigilante, that had appeared a few months back, and had started bringing rapists and assaulters to the police.

“Leave.” The voice was slightly high, and the person’s breathing was starting to get heavy. But the man was laying on the ground. The Wolf turned to Clary. “Go on. Leave. I gotcha.”

Clary nodded. There was something there, and she felt better immediately. She grabbed the pepper spray and walked away. There was a few more groans of pain from the asshole. She walked as fast as she could to get home.

Once home, she locked her door tightly behind her. She threw away her shoes.

While she was making her cup of tea, she realized she was still shaking.

——————–

Two years later.

Clary woke up. So many things had changed since that night. She was happier. She was gay. She was… dating this great girl and they’d spent their first night together.

Maia Roberts was sleeping next to her, her arm draped loosely around Clary’s naked body. She was beautiful. She was… warm and sarcastic and tough as nail. She had those weird scars on her neck that she didn’t talk about. She was amazing in bed.

She was the kind of girl Clary had searched for her entire life, in all the guys she had dates with via online dating. Someone tough but sweet. Someone that could make her feel like she could hold the sun into her hands.

The longer she spent with Maia, the more she could feel that way.

Clary decided to make breakfast. If she’d learned one thing in her life, it was how to make the perfect pancakes. She slipped out of bed, and looked around for her clothes. She did not want to put on the light blouse she was wearing last night.

She walked towards the closet to grab a tshirt or a sweater of Maia’s. The plan was to look like those cute and sexy girls, the morning after, with bed hair and an oversized t-shirt. She dipped her hand into the pile and found an old, huge hoodie, in the back. Perfect.

She pulled on it and unfolded it, quickly pulling it over her frame. It was huge. She wondered what Maia used it for. There was a light bulge in the front pocket and she slipped her hands in it.

Her fingers came in contact with something warm. And something cold. She frowned and pulled the… things out of the pocket.

Her eyes widened.

She held in her hands a pair of gloves. Not any gloves. Black gloves. With claws on them. The Wolf’s gloves. She looked at the hoodie again. The wolf had been wearing a hoodie that night, if she remembered well. A hoodie, leggings, the gloves, a mask and heavy shoes.

She looked back at the closet and reached for the back, where she’d found the soft sweater she was now wearing. Clary pulled a mask out of it pretty quickly.

“Clary?”

Clary looked up and froze.

She would have commented something on the fact that Maia was completely naked, hadn’t she been caught in snooping into her things… And hadn’t she found Maia’s secret.

“You’re the Wolf.”

Maia sighed and shook her head. There was an obvious awkwardness in the air now. They both decided to get dressed and get some coffee running before Maia explained herself. There was a lot explaining to do.

Half an hour later, they sat on Maia’s bed, cups of coffee in hand and pyjamas on. Nothing from last night’s soft smile remained on her lips now. Clary was curious. Nervous, but curious.

“Almost three years ago, I was… assaulted, and raped by my ex boyfriend, Jordan, in an alley behind a place I had just gone on a date at.” She said.

Her voice was cold and distant, and Clary understood why she didn’t want to talk about the scars on her throat, or her exes. She hadn’t been expecting this but she nodded, and she listened.

“As a coping mechanism, I created the Wolf. Trained with a friend in several martial arts and in boxing. He helped me with the gloves.” She explained. “You know him. Luke. He took my deposition when I went to report Jordan. I ended up dropping charges, but he was there the entire time. I… I owe him a lot.”

Clary raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She didn’t think Luke should have told her. It wasn’t his place to say anything about Maia’s past. Maia looked up at her with something soft in her eyes.

“I remember that I helped you out. I recognized you when we went on our first date, but I was waiting for the right moment to tell you.” She had a little awkward pout. “I mean, how do I say that to a cute girl “Hi, i’m the one who saved you from being raped, I used to be a vigilante called the Wolf, nice to meet you, do you want wine to begin?”” She chuckled to shift the tension.

It worked. Clary smiled. “Thank you for that day.”

Maia shrugged and looked at her. “Anything for a sister. And…” She leaned in a little. “Anything for my girlfriend.” She added. The softness was still there. It was in her words even more now.

Clary leaned in as well, and pressed a kiss to Maia’s lips. The woman relaxed immediately, like she’d been waiting to be told, to be shown that it was okay.

“You’re not mad?” She asked and the redhead shook her head.

“Of course not. You protected me. And many others. But now, I will be protecting you.”


End file.
